derpy_hoovesfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography
Derpy hooves (also known as ‘Ditzy Doo’) is a character from the 2010 animated television show ‘My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic’. Despite originating as a background character, she has become a favourite character among the show’s fans because of her iconic inverted eyes seen in a scene from the first episode, her popularity has made the show’s staff frequency use her for gags and for Hasbro (the company who owns the show) to make several merchandise based on her. Some fans see her as a mascot for the fandom. Canon This section lists to any official information relating to Derpy Hooves seen in official My Little Pony media. 'Physical appearance' Derpy Hooves is a female grey pony with yellow eyes, blonde hair and tail. As Pegasus Pony, she has wings which she can use to fly, but usually fold them up when they are not in use. Her iconic trait is her crossed eyes. In the show, the ponies are designed with pictures on their flanks known as ‘cutie marks’, the picture represents their unique talent or interests. Derpy’s cutie mark is seven bubbles, since she was originally a background character officially her mark has no meaning but many fans have come up with multiple theories to what they think it means. 'Depiction in the show' Derpy Hooves was originally one of many of the series’ background characters often standing in to fill group shots and mostly had no impact on the main story of the episodes. She first appears in the series’ first episode ‘Friendship is Magic, part 1’ appearing the background for Pinkie Pie’s welcome party for Twilight Sparkle. Most scenes had her with normal eyes but whilst Twilight was sipping a drink Derpy can be seen with her iconic face with her eyes crossed and scrunched up nose. This face occurred either due to an animation error or as a joke. Afterwards she would return as a mere background character with normal eyes, until the fifteenth episode ‘Feeling Pinkie Keen’ where she appeared in a short scene working for a delivery company. She was loading up a movers truck with Raindrops in the clouds where she accidently drops various objects onto Twilight below including a flower pot, an anvil and a grand piano. From this point onwards she would be given crossed eyes when appearing. During Season 2, many more scenes and background gags were written specifically for Derpy due to her rise in fame. Some examples include ‘Luna Eclipsed’ where she accidently grabbed a plug whilst bobbing for apples during the holiday ‘Nightmare Night’, as he tradition of the holiday is to wear costumes she wore a costume consisting of paper begs. Another appearance is in the background of ‘Secret of My Excess’, popping her head out of a well interrupting two other ponies Lyra and Bon Bon (whom are also fan favourite background characters). Some bizarre appearances include poking her head out of a henhouse in ‘May the Best Pet Win’ and appearing as a miniature inside a snowglobe in ‘A Friend in Deed’. '‘Ditzy Doo’' In the eleventh episode of season one ‘Winter Wrap Up’, a Pegasus pony of the name ‘Ditzy Doo’ was mentioned who ‘accidently flew north’ was apparently considered a ‘featherbrain’ by Rainbow Dash. This was intended on being the official name for the character however it was later changed to ‘Derpy’ as “a nod to the fans”. Many fans associate her with both names 'The Last Round up' ‘The Last Round Up’ is the fourteenth episode of the second season, the episode was notable for Derpy shifting from a background character to a minor character. This developed her official personality, made the ‘Derpy’ part of her name official (the ‘Hooves’ part is as of yet to be used) and even giving her a voice. The episode was actually centred on the character Applejack, but most fans remember the episode for Derpy’s short scene. It was notable that before this episode’s release, the only way for people know about Derpy Hooves was to be a hardcore fan. Derpy is portrayed as a kind-hearted, considerate, childish, ditzy, klutz who does not know her own strength; this is based on how many fans portray her in fan works. One of her lines was ‘I just don’t know what went wrong’ which was later is considered to be a catchphrase of hers. In the episode, Derpy had accidently broken the roof of Ponyville town hall, this sets off the episode’s story for Applejack to compete in the ‘Equestria Rodeo Competition’ and use the prize money to fix it, the town threw Applejack a ceremonial Send-Off to show their support. Derpy was first seen helping Rainbow Dash set up the banner but accidently flies into a pillar knocking it over, Dash attempts to catch it but ends up crashing through the wooden floor with it. Dash tells Derpy to “sit there and do nothing” to avoid breaking anything else, Derpy does so but the impact on the floor causes it to crack creating another hole which both Dash and Deroy fall though. Before Applejack heads to the train station, Derpy whilst climbing out the hole shows her support by cheering which causes her to fall back into the hole. Derpy was voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Her voice actress admitted she thought Derpy was a boy and gave her a voice based on a boy from her neighbourhood, the recordings were possibly edited in production though to make it more high pitched. 'Equestria Girls' Equestria Girls is a movie based on the show, it is centred around a high school in another universe populated by humans instead of ponies. A human version of Derpy makes some cameos in this film, she is seen the cafeteria during a song sequence carrying a letter and in the film’s credits holding a muffin. As a human Derpy still has grey skin and blond hair, she wears a blue shirt with a yellow tie and a green dress. ''' Merchandise' Derppy Hooves appears in many of Hasbro’s official merchandise for the show including a brushable toy, as a card in the Trading Card Game and appearing in the My Little Pony App game created by Gameloft. Due to some complaints about Derpy's name (primarily from parents after her appearance in 'The Last Roundup', the first and so far last episode she has been referred to by name) merchandise featuring Derpy will rarely have her name on it. Examples of this can be seen with the WeLoveFine.com backpack of her called "Everybodies favourite" or the Funko vinyl figure which has " I heart *picture of Derpy*". However, on the Mimibot USB stick designed to look like Derpy, at the bottom there is writing saying "DerpyTM Copyright Hasbro", which has led to speculation that Hasbro has trademarked the name for future use. ''(Feel free to add to this section) Fannon Derpy Hooves has appeared in various works created by the shows fans. These include fan fiction, artworks, comics, games and videos. Anything that does not apply to the official cannon of the show is listed here. 'Traits' Common traits given to Derpy Hoooves. 'Muffins' Muffins are considered Derpy’s favourite food. This originated from the episode ‘Applebuck Season’ where she was one of many background characters staring at a plate of freshly baked muffins saying ‘mmm…muffins’ in sync with three other ponies. Her association with the muffins has been adapted into the episodes but they have not stated it is her favourite food. 'Mailmare' Derpy is portrayed to work as a postwoman carrying mail to letter boxes and packages to pony’s homes carrying them all in a big bag sometimes even wearing uniform. She often messes this up and devious mail to the wrong addresses. 'Relationships with other characters' Many other background characters are often associated with Derpy Hooves in the fandom. 'Dinky Hooves/Dinky Doo' Dinky is a unicorn foal whose colouring is similar to Derpy’s, because of which she is portrayed to be her daughter. The two are often portrayed as having a close bond where Derpy is caring and protective of Dinky and Dinky loves her in return. Derpy is usually portrayed as a single parent but other fan works may give Dinky a father or father figure often Dr. Whooves. 'Sparkler/ Amethyst Star' A purple uniron who is portrayed to be Derpy’s eldest daughter, this is due to appearing with Dinky as her ‘older sister’ in the episode ‘Sisterhooves Social’ during the event of the same name. 'Carrot Top/Golden Harvest' An orange Earth Pony portrayed as Derpy’s close friend and sometimes her roommate in various fan works. She portrayed as the ‘straight man’ to Derpy’s bizarre antics being the voice of reason or just saying snarky comments towards her actions. 'Screwball' A purple Earth pony wearing a beanie who has a short appearance in the episode ‘The Return of Harmony Part 2’. She is portrayed as rather wacky and often friends with Derpy, the two are usually joined together for the purposes of humour. 'Raindrops' A yellow Pegasus pony with greenish blue hair whom shares Derpy’s mane ans tail design. She was seen working alongside Derpy in the episode ‘Feeling Pinkie Keen’, because of this she is sometimes portrayed as Derpy’s work friend. 'Dr. Whooves/Dr. Hooves/Time Turner' A brown Earth Pony. Due to resembling the character ‘the Doctor’ (his tenth regeneration to be exact) from the television show ‘Dr. Who’, fans portray him as being him regenerated as a pony. The show portrays the Doctor traveling around with a female companion by his side to aid him as he travels through time and space battling aliens and robots, this is adapted to his pony form with Derpy usually serving the role as his companion. Many fan works portray the two to have romantic feelings for each other (weather or not it is hidden depends on the adaption). The reason for connecting the two may likely be for sharing the surname ‘Hooves’ there’s a starting point for everyone, I apologise if this is poorly set up, I’m new at this. Anyway hope this is of help, feel free to add or change anything but I suggest keeping canon separate from fanon, don’t allow your headcanon list something you read in a fanfic as official folks. Category:Characters Category:Browse